monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Starrov
{{Astromon info |evo1.name = Starrov |evo2.name = Starrock |evo3.name = Starroll |fire.type = Attacker |fire.habitat = Pagos Coast |fire.leader.skill = Critical Boost |fire.leader.skill.description = Increases allies’ critical hit rate by 10~15% |fire.skill1 = Astro Punch |fire.skill1.description = Runs at the enemy and performs a flashy combo. |fire.skill1.modifier = ? |fire.skill1.speed = ? |fire.skill1.targets = Single Target |fire.skill2 = Gatling-Gun Punch |fire.skill2.description = Unleashes a heroic flurry of punches |fire.skill2.modifier = ? |fire.skill2.speed = ? |fire.skill2.targets = Single Target |fire.passive1 = Buff Breaker |fire.passive1.description = Grants a 100% chance to dispel all enemy enchantments. |fire.passive2 = Defense Down |fire.passive2.description = Grants a 60% chance to reduce the enemy’s defense for 2 turns. |fire.alternative1.astromon = |fire.alternative1.element = |fire.evo1.story = “A shell-type Astromon found near rivers and by the coast. Has a few neat tricks at its disposal, including some that use its shell and pincers.” - Excerpt from “So You Want to Catch Some Astromons? by Sylvester Van Arnoid |fire.evo2.story = “This is quite the evolved form! Note how its strong pincers have become even sharper and deadly.” - Excerpt from “So You Want to Catch Some Astromons? by Sylvester Van Arnoid |fire.evo3.story = “I’ve never seen such an imposing Astromon! Mean it has’t even tried to escape once!I would even say it seems to enjoy the attention! Maybe I’m just overthinking things! Haha!” - Reporter for Astromons World News |fire.evo1.hp.lv40 = 10625 |fire.evo1.atk.lv40 = 999 |fire.evo1.def.lv40 = 595 |fire.evo1.rec.lv40 = 664 |fire.evo1.crit.lv40 = 10% |fire.evo1.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |fire.evo1.res.lv40 = 20% |fire.evo2.hp.lv40 = 13282 |fire.evo2.atk.lv40 = 1264 |fire.evo2.def.lv40 = 742 |fire.evo2.rec.lv40 = 829 |fire.evo2.crit.lv40 = 10% |fire.evo2.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |fire.evo2.res.lv40 = 20% |fire.evo3.hp.lv40 = 16604 |fire.evo3.atk.lv40 = 1585 |fire.evo3.def.lv40 = 929 |fire.evo3.rec.lv40 = 1038 |fire.evo3.crit.lv40 = 10% |fire.evo3.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |fire.evo3.res.lv40 = 20% |fire.gems.line1.description = |fire.gems.line1.username = |fire.gems.line1.set = |fire.gems.line1.gem1 = |fire.gems.line1.gem2 = |fire.gems.line1.gem3 = |fire.gems.line1.slot1 = |fire.gems.line1.slot2 = |fire.gems.line1.slot3 = |fire.guides = Free to fill the way you want, there is no design for it yet |water.type = Balanced |water.habitat = Summon Only |water.leader.skill = Critical Boost |water.leader.skill.description = Increases allies’ critical hit rate by 10~15% |water.skill1 = Astro Punch |water.skill1.description = Runs at the enemy and performs a flashy combo. |water.skill1.modifier = ? |water.skill1.speed = ? |water.skill1.targets = Single Target |water.skill2 = Gatling-Gun Punch |water.skill2.description = Unleashes a heroic flurry of punches |water.skill2.modifier = ? |water.skill2.speed = ? |water.skill2.targets = Single Target |water.passive1 = Fatigue |water.passive1.description = Grants a 40% chance to reduce the enemy’s blue soul recovery for 1 turn. |water.passive2 = Petrification |water.passive2.description = Grants a 60% chance to petrify target for 1 turn. Petrified foes cannot act, but have increased defense. |water.alternative1.astromon = |water.alternative1.element = |water.evo1.story = “For an Astromon that looks so innocent, it packs one helluva punch! I wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end of one!” Muhammed Hammed, boxing champion |water.evo2.story = “Would you just look at how sharp the point on its head is! With that there it;s no wonder it does’t back down from a fight!” - Reporter doe Astromon World News |water.evo3.story = Observation Log No. 54, Section 21.  Subject: Starroll.  This evolved Astromon shows increased shell resilience, and, perhaps as a consequence of that, increased-how should I put it-ego. I know this may seem strange, but the subject exhibits the rather human trait of overcompensating for its weakness. Even when pitted against on gif its natural predators, Starroll placed itself on top of a rock, and began to goad its enemy with various gestures and poses, despite its increased vulnerability to attack. It should be noted, however, that Starroll’s leg shaking during the vibe display. Star roll is an example in nature of “attack is the best form of defense.” - Provided by The Astromon Research Institute|water.evo1.hp.lv40 = 12213 |water.evo1.atk.lv40 = 651 |water.evo1.def.lv40 = 719 |water.evo1.rec.lv40 = 659 |water.evo1.crit.lv40 = 10% |water.evo1.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |water.evo1.res.lv40 = 20% |water.evo2.hp.lv40 = 15274 |water.evo2.atk.lv40 = 814 |water.evo2.def.lv40 = 901 |water.evo2.rec.lv40 = 827 |water.evo2.crit.lv40 = 10% |water.evo2.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |water.evo2.res.lv40 = 20% |water.evo3.hp.lv40 = 19094 |water.evo3.atk.lv40 = 1015 |water.evo3.def.lv40 = 1126 |water.evo3.rec.lv40 = 1035 |water.evo3.crit.lv40 = 10% |water.evo3.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |water.evo3.res.lv40 = 20% |water.gems.line1.description = |water.gems.line1.username = |water.gems.line1.set = |water.gems.line1.gem1 = |water.gems.line1.gem2 = |water.gems.line1.gem3 = |water.gems.line1.slot1 = |water.gems.line1.slot2 = |water.gems.line1.slot3 = |water.guides = Free to fill the way you want, there is no design for it yet |wood.type = Attacker |wood.habitat = Summon Only |wood.leader.skill = Critical Boost |wood.leader.skill.description = Increases allies’ critical hit rate by 10~15% |wood.skill1 = Astro Punch |wood.skill1.description = Runs at the enemy and performs a flashy combo. |wood.skill1.modifier = ? |wood.skill1.speed = ? |wood.skill1.targets = Single Target |wood.skill2 = Gatling-Gun Punch |wood.skill2.description = Unleashes a heroic flurry of punches |wood.skill2.modifier = ? |wood.skill2.speed = ? |wood.skill2.targets = Single Target |wood.passive1 = Sleep |wood.passive1.description = Critical hits have a 100% chance to put the target to sleep for 1 turn. Sleeping foes wake upon being hit. |wood.passive2 = Defense Down |wood.passive2.description = Grants a 60% chance to reduce the enemy's defense for 2 turns. |wood.alternative1.astromon = |wood.alternative1.element = |wood.evo1.story = “No one would blame you if you mistook this Starrov as a stone. However you should stay alert if you believe one is in the vicinity, because they have been known to act aggressively if disturbed.” - Excerpt from “Crikey! Would You Look at that Astromon!” by Crocodile Irwin |wood.evo2.story = “The wood Starrock has been observed building its strength by punching rocks and trees. Naturally, this makes it a toughened Astromon, as it seeks to constantly improve itself.” - Excerpt from “Crikey! Would You Look at that Astromon!” by Crocodile Irwin |wood.evo3.story = “Back in the day, before I was such a skilled and wise adventurer, I was a young adventurer full of spirit and gusto. I used to love to exploring here, there, and everywhere. I can remember catching my first Starroll with my friends along the Pagos Coast. It’s memory Recall often and with fondness. Wood Starrolls were largely unknown at the time, but there was with my friends running along the beach with one, all those years ago.” - “Astromon Behavioural Observations for Beginning Adventurers, Vol. 3” by P. Gilbert |wood.evo1.hp.lv40 = 10820 |wood.evo1.atk.lv40 = 955 |wood.evo1.def.lv40 = 690 |wood.evo1.rec.lv40 = 595 |wood.evo1.crit.lv40 = 10% |wood.evo1.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |wood.evo1.res.lv40 = 20% |wood.evo2.hp.lv40 = 13525 |wood.evo2.atk.lv40 = 1207 |wood.evo2.def.lv40 = 864 |wood.evo2.rec.lv40 = 742 |wood.evo2.crit.lv40 = 10% |wood.evo2.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |wood.evo2.res.lv40 = 20% |wood.evo3.hp.lv40 = 16908 |wood.evo3.atk.lv40 = 1515 |wood.evo3.def.lv40 = 1081 |wood.evo3.rec.lv40 = 929 |wood.evo3.crit.lv40 = 10% |wood.evo3.crit.dmg.lv40 = 50% |wood.evo3.res.lv40 = 20% |wood.gems.line1.description = |wood.gems.line1.username = |wood.gems.line1.set = |wood.gems.line1.gem1 = |wood.gems.line1.gem2 = |wood.gems.line1.gem3 = |wood.gems.line1.slot1 = |wood.gems.line1.slot2 = |wood.gems.line1.slot3 = |wood.guides = Free to fill the way you want, there is no design for it yet |fire.evo1.hp.lv20 = 5760 |fire.evo1.hp.lv30 = 8046 |fire.evo1.hp.lv50 = 13498 |fire.evo1.hp.lv60 = 16664 |fire.evo1.atk.lv20 = 541 |fire.evo1.atk.lv30 = 756 |fire.evo1.atk.lv50 = 1269 |fire.evo1.atk.lv60 = 1566 |fire.evo1.def.lv20 = 322 |fire.evo1.def.lv30 = 450 |fire.evo1.def.lv50 = 756 |fire.evo1.def.lv60 = 933 |fire.evo1.rec.lv20 = 360 |fire.evo1.rec.lv30 = 503 |fire.evo1.rec.lv50 = 844 |fire.evo1.rec.lv60 = 1042 |fire.evo1.crit.lv20 = 10% |fire.evo1.crit.lv30 = 10% |fire.evo1.crit.lv50 = 10% |fire.evo1.crit.lv60 = 10% |fire.evo1.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |fire.evo1.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |fire.evo1.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |fire.evo1.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |fire.evo1.res.lv20 = 20% |fire.evo1.res.lv30 = 20% |fire.evo1.res.lv50 = 20% |fire.evo1.res.lv60 = 20% |fire.evo2.hp.lv20 = 7201 |fire.evo2.hp.lv30 = 10058 |fire.evo2.hp.lv50 = 16873 |fire.evo2.hp.lv60 = 20832 |fire.evo2.atk.lv20 = 685 |fire.evo2.atk.lv30 = 957 |fire.evo2.atk.lv50 = 1605 |fire.evo2.atk.lv60 = 1982 |fire.evo2.def.lv20 = 403 |fire.evo2.def.lv30 = 562 |fire.evo2.def.lv50 = 943 |fire.evo2.def.lv60 = 1165 |fire.evo2.rec.lv20 = 450 |fire.evo2.rec.lv30 = 628 |fire.evo2.rec.lv50 = 1054 |fire.evo2.rec.lv60 = 1301 |fire.evo2.crit.lv20 = 10% |fire.evo2.crit.lv30 = 10% |fire.evo2.crit.lv50 = 10% |fire.evo2.crit.lv60 = 10% |fire.evo2.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |fire.evo2.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |fire.evo2.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |fire.evo2.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |fire.evo2.res.lv20 = 20% |fire.evo2.res.lv30 = 20% |fire.evo2.res.lv50 = 20% |fire.evo2.res.lv60 = 20% |fire.evo3.hp.lv20 = 9002 |fire.evo3.hp.lv30 = 12573 |fire.evo3.hp.lv50 = 21093 |fire.evo3.hp.lv60 = 26041 |fire.evo3.atk.lv20 = 859 |fire.evo3.atk.lv30 = 1200 |fire.evo3.atk.lv50 = 2012 |fire.evo3.atk.lv60 = 2486 |fire.evo3.def.lv20 = 504 |fire.evo3.def.lv30 = 704 |fire.evo3.def.lv50 = 1180 |fire.evo3.def.lv60 = 1457 |fire.evo3.rec.lv20 = 563 |fire.evo3.rec.lv30 = 786 |fire.evo3.rec.lv50 = 1318 |fire.evo3.rec.lv60 = 1628 |fire.evo3.crit.lv20 = 10% |fire.evo3.crit.lv30 = 10% |fire.evo3.crit.lv50 = 10% |fire.evo3.crit.lv60 = 10% |fire.evo3.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |fire.evo3.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |fire.evo3.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |fire.evo3.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |fire.evo3.res.lv20 = 20% |fire.evo3.res.lv30 = 20% |fire.evo3.res.lv50 = 20% |fire.evo3.res.lv60 = 20% |water.evo1.hp.lv20 = 6621 |water.evo1.hp.lv30 = 9248 |water.evo1.hp.lv50 = 15515 |water.evo1.hp.lv60 = 19155 |water.evo1.atk.lv20 = 353 |water.evo1.atk.lv30 = 493 |water.evo1.atk.lv50 = 827 |water.evo1.atk.lv60 = 1021 |water.evo1.def.lv20 = 390 |water.evo1.def.lv30 = 545 |water.evo1.def.lv50 = 914 |water.evo1.def.lv60 = 1128 |water.evo1.rec.lv20 = 357 |water.evo1.rec.lv30 = 499 |water.evo1.rec.lv50 = 837 |water.evo1.rec.lv60 = 1033 |water.evo1.crit.lv20 = 10% |water.evo1.crit.lv30 = 10% |water.evo1.crit.lv50 = 10% |water.evo1.crit.lv60 = 10% |water.evo1.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |water.evo1.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |water.evo1.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |water.evo1.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |water.evo1.res.lv20 = 20% |water.evo1.res.lv30 = 20% |water.evo1.res.lv50 = 20% |water.evo1.res.lv60 = 20% |water.evo2.hp.lv20 = 8281 |water.evo2.hp.lv30 = 11566 |water.evo2.hp.lv50 = 19403 |water.evo2.hp.lv60 = 23955 |water.evo2.atk.lv20 = 441 |water.evo2.atk.lv30 = 616 |water.evo2.atk.lv50 = 1034 |water.evo2.atk.lv60 = 1276 |water.evo2.def.lv20 = 488 |water.evo2.def.lv30 = 682 |water.evo2.def.lv50 = 1145 |water.evo2.def.lv60 = 1413 |water.evo2.rec.lv20 = 448 |water.evo2.rec.lv30 = 626 |water.evo2.rec.lv50 = 1051 |water.evo2.rec.lv60 = 1297 |water.evo2.crit.lv20 = 10% |water.evo2.crit.lv30 = 10% |water.evo2.crit.lv50 = 10% |water.evo2.crit.lv60 = 10% |water.evo2.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |water.evo2.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |water.evo2.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |water.evo2.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |water.evo2.res.lv20 = 20% |water.evo2.res.lv30 = 20% |water.evo2.res.lv50 = 20% |water.evo2.res.lv60 = 20% |water.evo3.hp.lv20 = 10352 |water.evo3.hp.lv30 = 14459 |water.evo3.hp.lv50 = 24257 |water.evo3.hp.lv60 = 29947 |water.evo3.atk.lv20 = 550 |water.evo3.atk.lv30 = 769 |water.evo3.atk.lv50 = 1290 |water.evo3.atk.lv60 = 1593 |water.evo3.def.lv20 = 610 |water.evo3.def.lv30 = 853 |water.evo3.def.lv50 = 1430 |water.evo3.def.lv60 = 1766 |water.evo3.rec.lv20 = 561 |water.evo3.rec.lv30 = 784 |water.evo3.rec.lv50 = 1315 |water.evo3.rec.lv60 = 1623 |water.evo3.crit.lv20 = 10% |water.evo3.crit.lv30 = 10% |water.evo3.crit.lv50 = 10% |water.evo3.crit.lv60 = 10% |water.evo3.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |water.evo3.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |water.evo3.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |water.evo3.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |water.evo3.res.lv20 = 20% |water.evo3.res.lv30 = 20% |water.evo3.res.lv50 = 20% |water.evo3.res.lv60 = 20%|wood.evo1.hp.lv20 = 5866 |wood.evo1.hp.lv30 = 8194 |wood.evo1.hp.lv50 = 13746 |wood.evo1.hp.lv60 = 16971 |wood.evo1.atk.lv20 = 518 |wood.evo1.atk.lv30 = 723 |wood.evo1.atk.lv50 = 1214 |wood.evo1.atk.lv60 = 1498 |wood.evo1.def.lv20 = 374 |wood.evo1.def.lv30 = 523 |wood.evo1.def.lv50 = 877 |wood.evo1.def.lv60 = 1083 |wood.evo1.rec.lv20 = 322 |wood.evo1.rec.lv30 = 450 |wood.evo1.rec.lv50 = 756 |wood.evo1.rec.lv60 = 933 |wood.evo1.crit.lv20 = 10% |wood.evo1.crit.lv30 = 10% |wood.evo1.crit.lv50 = 10% |wood.evo1.crit.lv60 = 10% |wood.evo1.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |wood.evo1.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |wood.evo1.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |wood.evo1.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |wood.evo1.res.lv20 = 20% |wood.evo1.res.lv30 = 20% |wood.evo1.res.lv50 = 20% |wood.evo1.res.lv60 = 20% |wood.evo2.hp.lv20 = 7333 |wood.evo2.hp.lv30 = 10242 |wood.evo2.hp.lv50 = 17182 |wood.evo2.hp.lv60 = 21213 |wood.evo2.atk.lv20 = 654 |wood.evo2.atk.lv30 = 914 |wood.evo2.atk.lv50 = 1533 |wood.evo2.atk.lv60 = 1893 |wood.evo2.def.lv20 = 468 |wood.evo2.def.lv30 = 654 |wood.evo2.def.lv50 = 1098 |wood.evo2.def.lv60 = 1355 |wood.evo2.rec.lv20 = 403 |wood.evo2.rec.lv30 = 562 |wood.evo2.rec.lv50 = 943 |wood.evo2.rec.lv60 = 1165 |wood.evo2.crit.lv20 = 10% |wood.evo2.crit.lv30 = 10% |wood.evo2.crit.lv50 = 10% |wood.evo2.crit.lv60 = 10% |wood.evo2.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |wood.evo2.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |wood.evo2.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |wood.evo2.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |wood.evo2.res.lv20 = 20% |wood.evo2.res.lv30 = 20% |wood.evo2.res.lv50 = 20% |wood.evo2.res.lv60 = 20% |wood.evo3.hp.lv20 = 9166 |wood.evo3.hp.lv30 = 12803 |wood.evo3.hp.lv50 = 21479 |wood.evo3.hp.lv60 = 26518 |wood.evo3.atk.lv20 = 822 |wood.evo3.atk.lv30 = 1148 |wood.evo3.atk.lv50 = 1925 |wood.evo3.atk.lv60 = 2377 |wood.evo3.def.lv20 = 586 |wood.evo3.def.lv30 = 819 |wood.evo3.def.lv50 = 1373 |wood.evo3.def.lv60 = 1696 |wood.evo3.rec.lv20 = 504 |wood.evo3.rec.lv30 = 704 |wood.evo3.rec.lv50 = 1180 |wood.evo3.rec.lv60 = 1457 |wood.evo3.crit.lv20 = 10% |wood.evo3.crit.lv30 = 10% |wood.evo3.crit.lv50 = 10% |wood.evo3.crit.lv60 = 10% |wood.evo3.crit.dmg.lv20 = 50% |wood.evo3.crit.dmg.lv30 = 50% |wood.evo3.crit.dmg.lv50 = 50% |wood.evo3.crit.dmg.lv60 = 50% |wood.evo3.res.lv20 = 20% |wood.evo3.res.lv30 = 20% |wood.evo3.res.lv50 = 20% |wood.evo3.res.lv60 = 20%}} Category:Astromons